


凡事總有第一次

by Greengreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengreen/pseuds/Greengreen
Summary: ＊Dean跟Cass在Impala車前蓋前來一發的故事。＊因為跟好友聊天就被許願的超級許願大雜燴（？直接跳級寫肉。＊是DC。





	凡事總有第一次

在快樂當頭時，人不應該想這麼多的。

雖然是秉持著這樣的想法，在照著柔和光線的車庫裡把天使壓在Impala上的Dean Winchester還是不禁這麼想著，為什麼事情會變成這樣？

兩個小時前，Dean看著觀察者們留下來的黃色書刊，正想著手動解決一發，卻因為內頁上的香車配美人照而靈機一閃。20分鐘後，獵人就拉著剛好回家的自家天使來到Impala面前，叫他在車前蓋上擺出一個又一個姿勢。

我真是天才。拿著手機的Dean臉上洋溢著得意的表情想著，與其看不認識的美女香車圖，不如自己拍最愛的天使和寶貝車的照片不是更好。然而他的愉快並沒有持續太久，應該說他沒想到這樣的視覺效果出乎他預料的刺激。

Cass雖然挺困惑獵人的要求，動作也十分笨拙，但是就是那樣純粹的感覺更加撩動人心。沒拍到第二個動作，Dean就情不自禁地把Cass扣在Impala的車蓋上親吻了。

原來如此，這一切都是Cass出乎意料的辣造成的！獵人在自己的心中對於現在的情況暗下定論。

其實是自己太愛天使的這點，Dean是不會輕易承認的。

「你在分心嗎？Dean？」突然加重的快感喚回了Dean的全部注意。他看見他的天使把本來隔著內褲撫摸著他的手，已伸向內褲裡邊掏出他半勃的性器。

「怎麼會？你看我的雙手不是很勤奮的工作著嗎？」他並沒有說謊，即使腦海分了點神，但Dean一手已解開Cass的襯衫鈕扣，而另一手也早已脫下天使的褲子並拉下內褲。

「嗯。」被Dean長著繭的手指輕輕劃過胸前的凸起的Cass忍不住發出一聲低嘆，更加深了Dean心中的慾望。他低下頭來親吻著眼前愛人的嘴，彼此唇舌交纏到無法呼吸後，繼續順著對方的面頰、脖頸親吻下來，最後落到了胸口舔舐著乳頭。而獵人的右手也沒因為這個綿長的吻而停下動作，持續用著控制得宜的速度一上一下的套弄著天使的陰莖。

在這樣雙重的刺激下，極速增長的快感使得Cass有些腿軟，他必須努力撐著腿以免不小心滑落。幸好Dean的左手扣著天使的腰幫助著他，使他的背後與impala緊緊貼著。

「Dean……」愉快湧上腦中的Cass呼喚著戀人，手中握著對方陰莖的手也不自覺的加大了手勁。

「Cass，你還真色啊。」Dean用帶著情慾的嗓音淺笑著。

「到底是誰教我的？」天使抱怨地瞪著對方，然而帶著低喘的聲音使他的瞪視不但減了威力，甚至加了幾分性感。

Dean傾身靠向Cass，將彼此的額頭相靠著。空蕩的車庫中，隨著兩人的套弄對方的速度加劇，喘息聲也更加濃厚。不斷累積的快感中於在最後爆發，幾乎是同時Dean和Cass射出了精液。他們的胸口激烈的起伏著，並快速的喘息著直到呼吸漸漸平緩下來。

Dean望向Cass。天使的背脊靠著他的愛車，胸口大敞襯衫和外套都凌亂著，領帶早已滑落地面，想當然Cass下身的衣物也沒好到哪裡去。Cass眼中的藍襯著後方Impala深沉的黑，讓他心中那點未完全熄滅的火苗又再次被撩起。

但是獵人用了萬分的自制，強力壓住住心中的衝動。

本來就跟Cass說好是拍照，結果不但把對方押在車上親，最後還互相幫對方打了出來。雖然想做更深入，但總該讓辦事好幾天才剛回來的Cass先整理一下，像是要跟Sam報告狀況還是和Jack聊聊天之類的。

於是Dean伸出了手，想拉Cass一把。

「Dean你就只打算做這樣嗎？」出乎他意料的，Cass並未將手伸向他，而是輕按Impala把臀部提上車前蓋。獵人看著天使彎起雙腿，微傾著頭望向他，天使的眼裡有著掩不住的慾望。

對於這樣的誘惑，本來就忍耐到極限的Dean還能怎麼回答？啪的一聲，他的手就撐上眼前愛人的兩側，前傾地吻上Cass的雙唇。

「Cass，記得這可是你自己選的。」

車庫中的情欲再次點燃。

Dean粗糙但乾冷的手揉捏著天使的胸膛，熱情的雙唇而在愛人的身上留下一個又一個的痕跡。Cass體內的燥熱被快速撩起，皮膚表面浮上一層紅，陰莖的前端也流出了不少透明的液體。

「Dean……」天使低沉的嗓音帶著愛慾，他伸出雙手攀上獵人的背部，使彼此的距離更加接近。Dean抬起吻在天使身上的雙唇，輕咬天使的下唇，接著敲開他的牙縫與對方溫熱的舌頭交纏著。該是時候了，Dean的性器也已勃起並分泌出液體，他不情願地離開Cass的體溫，快速地起身去拿Impala車內所放的潤滑液。

倒出足量的潤滑液，一根手指，兩根手指，Dean慢慢地擴張著Cass的肛門。潤滑液和背部靠著的Impala的金屬質感，讓Cass炙熱的身體感到更加敏感。天使的右手撫過Dean的胸前，撩撥著他。

「Dean可以了。」  
「我也覺得差不多了，等等。」套上保險套，Dean的陰莖一點一點沒入Cass的體內。

他們在Impala裡做過幾次，但是從沒在車前蓋上做過。雖然有點滑，Dean必須出更多的力扶住Cass，而且腰也必須更向前挺。但是車前蓋不像車裡有著受限的空間，天使的腿總是有點卡著。

更重要的是眼前的景象色情的讓他忍不住擔心起－自己是否會太早就射出來。  
Cass貼著Impala低聲地快速喘息著，他的眼睛泛著水光望著他，眉頭輕鎖。Dean感覺Cass的後穴比平常更緊地包住他，收縮的快感讓獵人忍不住比平常更快速的抽插著。

「Cass……Cass……」  
他無法控制地把Cass的雙腳推往Impala扣著，欣賞著他身下的愛人與他的愛車合為一體的景緻。火熱的肉體碰撞聲，在車庫內部不斷回響。天使一手抱住獵人的頭，一手不由自主地抓搔著獵人的背，。Dean的胸口緊貼著Cass，他們再次緊緊相吻著，唇齒交融。

「Dean……Dean……」快感的衝擊,，讓Cass忍不住地喊到低沉的嗓子都有些啞，他帶有鼻音的斷斷續續地傾訴愛語「我愛你。」

愛人的愛語使Dean的性器更加脹大，他將左手繼續按於Csss的腿上往著Cass的敏感點節奏更快的抽插著。

「我也愛你，Cass。」Dean將全身傾蓋於Cass身上，飽含愛慾地說出愛語，。  
「我的天使。」

兩個人一起迎向了高潮。Dean濃烈的精液射入套中.，而Cass的則噴濺到了彼此身上,，以及Impala的前蓋上。

 

 

「Cass，你今天是不是比平常更主動了？」

Dean用著他還未完全退去的情慾的嗓音，帶著些許玩笑地問到。在激情稍微平緩的現在，有些問題很自然的浮現腦海。

「我們好幾天沒見了，」Cass挑起眉毛，眉間微皺的痕跡除了習慣，也像是有點不滿。「我覺得我的反應是很正常的。」

只可惜在天使還緩緩的喘氣，全身亂糟糟的狀態下，這張嚴肅的臉只讓Dean覺得好笑又有些憐愛。Dean覺得也許他也是很想Cass，即使一開始沒什麼意識，他也感覺到了－心裡的火大概一輩子都熄不了了。

獵人從背後把身旁的天使壓在愛車上，嘶啞地問到。「竟然很想我的話，那我們再試試從背後怎麼樣？」

這是句達不到回應的話。

「他們兩個跑到哪裡去了？」在寂靜的車庫內，趴搭啪搭的腳步特別響亮。「本來想說Cass一段時間沒回來了，想大家一起出去。」

「Sam，我們不用等他們嗎？」

「沒關係Jack，我們在幫他們帶些東西回來。」

「奇怪？燈怎麼沒關，不是跟Dean說了……」本來跟Jack一起走向Impala的Sam減緩了步調，抽了抽鼻子。

「等等，我剛才想起來剛剛Dean有說他們要出去一下，算算時間大概在十五分鐘就回來了。」Sam快速地伸出手，阻擋Jack雀躍的步伐。「我們還是在回去等他們一下。」

「可是Sam你剛才說……」

「真是不好意思，還讓你多跑一趟。」

聽到Sam這麼說，即使Jack還是感到很詭異，還是乖乖地跟著走回去。對不起啊，Jack這都要怪那兩個現在不知道在Impala那裡做什麼的傢伙。你Sam一臉生無可戀地對著後方，有意地大喊著。

「十五分鐘就會回來了，十五分鐘很快啊！」們做愛的味道都瀰漫了在空氣中了！

Cass和Dean望著Sam背影消失在車庫才冒出頭來，大喘著一口氣。

「以後還是最好不要在外面做，現在家裡有Jack在。」

「什麼？」Dean有點不滿地的問。「那還沒做過的背後呢？」

「你還有時間想這些？」Cass瞪向Dean，但是嘴角有著忍不住的淺笑。「十五分鐘啊，Dean，我們只有十五分鐘。」

「是啊，Sammy真的是太狠了！」Dean大喊著，「我們還要清車啊！」

綠色的瞳孔對上藍色的雙眸，兩人相視而笑。即使狼狽，但是此時滿溢在車庫中的確實是名為幸福的時光。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊一直以來對想標題到感到很苦惱，結果這個隨便取的標題。  
> 在寫到一半的時候才覺得各種雙關，意外的好XD
> 
> ＊總之人生第一發車就這樣生出來了？！這樣的一篇肉我打超級無敵久啊！  
> 從G直接跳PWP的關卡，卡到死～不好吃請見諒。


End file.
